To Have It All
by Xueyan
Summary: [AU] Roy Mustang is a big time bachelor & Ed's left without nobody to hold. Al puts Ed in this contest, now he's spending a month with the big time bachelor. [Inspired by Rozefire's, Dead Famous]


―∞†∞―

**To Have It All  
_Chapter One_  
" Contest "**

**―∞†∞―**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any characters from it. All characters are (c) to Hiromu Arakawa and will never be mine.

**A/N:** Basically, this story was inspired by _Dead Famous_ (written by ). _Dead Famous_, however, is told with Inuyasha characters instead. My story will be something like _Dead Famous_, but told in FMA style, along with my twists and turns. This story is told in AU, which is an _alternate universe_, meaning that the story doesn't take place in Amestris. It takes place in modern day (by that I mean, computers, telephones, technology, etcetera). This story will have _shounen-ai_ in it, which means there's going to be boy on boy. So don't like, don't read, plain and simple.

**―∞†∞―**

It was a sunny day in New York, where the sun beamed down and the streets were flooded with people, as always. It was 8:55AM, and I was late for school.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, this has been the third time this week, why won't my cursed alarm clock work?"

I slapped on my blue school uniform and braided my hair hastily. I grabbed my schoolbag and rushed out the door.

"Damnit Al, you should've woke me up!"

I ran down the streets and took a swift curve, almost getting hit by a car.

While running down the streets, nearing Amelris High School, I ran inside and down the corridors, almost shoving down two teachers.

"Sorry!"

I crashed into the classroom and landed on my face.

"Ouch..."

Mr. Tokagawa looked up at me. "Edward, late as always I see?" He checked my name off the attendance list and pointed to my desk.

I looked down at my feet and headed to my desk. I slouched down into my chair as Winry giggled, along with the others in my class.

Al, next to me, sweatdropped. "Sorry, Brother!"

I straightened up and shot a look at Al. Guess it wasn't all my fault, I was the one who stayed up late reading.

Mr. Tokagawa had teached history, my least favorite subject. The period passed by fast though, so it was no problem.

The second bell rang and Al & Winry came out. Winry smacked me in the shoulder, while heading out.

"Looks like bookworm was up all night reading again, eh?"

I threw my book at Winry. Gosh, wouldn't she give me a break? She stuck her tongue out at me and threw the book back, Al catching it before it had smacked me in the forehead.

Al waved goodbye as Winry blew a kiss to him. Al had slightly blushed as I just rolled my eyes at him. Lovesick birds.

He handed my book and ran to his next class. Speaking of which, my next class was math... this was going to be a long day.

I finished math in Mr. Breda's class and headed onto science, then lunch.

I met back up with Al, but then I saw him with Winry.

"S-so, Friday n-night?"

Winry had giggled. She gave Al a quick peck on the cheek and nodded. Winry ran down the hall, heading to the lunchroom, while I hid behind the lockers.

Heehee, Alphonse's got a g-i-r-l friend!

I muffled my laughter until someone had tapped my shoulder. To my distaste, it was Al.

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Al and Winry sitting in a tree..."

Al had started to blush a blood red, then punched me squarely in the jaw.

"Well S-O-R-R-Y! I could give ya some tips!" I winked at Al while he just rolled his eyes as we walked down to the cafeteria.

"Ed, you probably never even had a girlfriend, I should give YOU tips on how to GET a girlfriend!"

I raised an eyebrow at Al and he just grinned again and ran to the cafeteria. He went to sit next to Winry, typical.

I went to get lunch. Ugh, we had _hamburger surprise_ again. I had always sat with my friend, Russell. He was always kind to me, and always gave me tips with homework and crap. A true friend, and not wasting time thinking of girls, like Al was. Then again it would be nice to have...

...NO! I shouldn't waste my time like Al is. I mean, why did the idea come up, anyways? I mean, why would I care about what...

"Uh, Ed, earth to Ed... you there?"

I was backtracking while Russell was poking me in the head with the eraser part of his pencil.

"Yeah, sorry, Al got a new girlfriend."

"Oohh, who is it?"

"Winry."

"No surprise, they were always lovebirds towards each other anyways. Didn't you guys fight over who would marry her?"

"Yeah, Al won that one."

I threw away the hamburger surprise and drank my water. Milk is the enemy!

Russell handed me a slip of paper. "Look what I found, it's a new contest."

There was a picture of the nation's biggest bachelor, Roy Mustang on it. He was in a black shirt, with his face in his right palm, lying down on a brown leather sofa.

_WIN A MONTH WITH ROY MUSTANG IN HIS MANSION IN CALIFORNIA, THE SEXIEST BACHELOR IN THE US ALIVE, ALSO $1,000,000! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ANSWER THIS QUESTION: WHAT IS ROY'S DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET? MAIL THE ANSWER TO 143637 DESIREN BOULEVARD, AMELSTRIS CA, 93715, OR E-MAIL YOUR ANSWER TO ROYMUSTANG AKLEMY . COM!_

"Just so you haven't noticed, I'm not gay."

"No, no, no, Ed. Don't pay attention to the bachelor crap, pay attention to the money. One million, dude!"

"Yeah, good point..."

"Besides Ed, you'll never know, fucking a guy might be good."

My eye twitched.

"Easy for you to say, you're dating Roze. I'm the only one without a date... what are you doing this for?"

"Hello... White Day is coming up... you DO know what that means, right? Right now, you're the only one without the date you know!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Al's with Winry, Fletcher's with Shiezka, Feury's with Nina..."

"Alright, alright, I get it, but Roy's like, what, in his late 20s? I'm only 19 man, AND FOR THE FACT I'M A BOY!"

"You'd never know Ed..."

"I don't even know the answer to that question!"

"Always good for guessing."

"I'm not doing it, not EVER, not even for the money!"

I took the paper from the table and threw it away. Al had saw me throw away the paper. He opened it up and snickered.

**―∞†∞―**

Ed, this is for your own good, and revenge for the fact you saw me ask Winry out.

I got on the library's computer and opened up Ed's inbox. I clicked Compose and typed in I wrote in Contest for the subject and wrote in: The answer to the question is that Roy Mustang can use Flame Alchemy. I had Riza tell me that. Hopefully Ed wouldn't see this, anyways, it was one in a few million chances that he'd win anyways.

I pressed submit and logged out of Ed's inbox. Ed, don't hate me if you win.

**―∞†∞―**

**A/N:** Well, I think I did OKAY with this one, but yeah. xD;; Roy's a bigshot bachelor, Ed's a victim, and Al's with Winry. Some straightness and some yaoi-ness. Win-win situation, if I do say so myself.


End file.
